


Alec! Deflect!

by Maddies Manuscripts (HeadCantEven)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: "enemies" being jace hating the world, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Memories, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Parabatai, Runes, kid jace is a menance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadCantEven/pseuds/Maddies%20Manuscripts
Summary: Jace and Alec’s relationship from strangers to brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @ladymatt (Thank you Michelle for being amazing! <3) 
> 
> A/N: ONLY brotherly Jace & Alec. Mentions of Malec. Rated T for a “safe sex talk” at the end.

  When Alec first heard that Jace was coming to live with them, he was excited. He thought he would have a new friend. Most of the time he only had his family for company, so days at the Institute were bleak. There were some days where Alec felt that he was the only one there. Alec hoped that the new boy could bring some new energy to the place. Well, he certainly brought energy, just not in the way Alec was expecting.

         Jace Wayland didn’t want to be his friend. Oh no, instead the blonde haired devil acted like a complete asshole. Even though Jace wasn’t nice to Alec, the archer still tried to be nice to him.. Before they met, Alec had overheard his parents talking about how the devilish kid had watched his father die, so he was trying to give the boy some leeway. If Alec had to watch his parents die in front of him, he knew he’d be upset too. What Jace was doing now though, that was the last straw.

           It started one day out of nowhere when they were in the library doing their independent studies. He shouted, “ALEC! DEFLECT!” Alec looked up from his Shadowhunter Codex just in time for something to hit him square in the face. The book had broken his nose.

           “Ouch! Jace! What the hell?” the boy yelled while getting out his stele to draw an iratze. Isabelle had started yelling indistinguishable words at Jace.

           “I see that deflect rune isn’t working well for you,” the blonde said with a sneer.

           Alec sighed and counted to ten before he responded, “Jace you know that’s not how runes work. They makes my reflexes better to deflect. The deflect rune doesn’t just magically deflect everything that comes my way.”

           The blonde was determined to provoke the archer. Trying to pick a fight, he stated, “Maybe you should work on your reflexes a little better then!” Alec rolled his eyes before walking out of room to get some gauze to stop the bleeding. While he was gone he also got towels to clean up the blood.

          When he returned his parents were punishing Jace. Alec thought that would make him feel better, but it didn’t. He knew that Jace was still hurting and unable to release it. Alec was losing hope about becoming friends with Jace, which saddened him.  

         After a few times of Jace throwing things at him, Alec learned two things. One, he had gotten better at deflecting. This time the pillow that Jace had thrown at him had almost missed him. Two, Jace normally threw something at him when he was thinking about his dad and it hurt. He didn’t know what to do with that pain besides inflicting it on others by way of distraction.

         Some time later, it had become a game. The more that time had passed, the more they all grew closer, almost like a family. Alec’s worries about them never being friends were unfounded. A little later, Jace actually suggested they become parabatai. Alec’s hope of friendship had finally come to fruition.

         After the parabatai ceremony, their bond gave him an early warning system. He could feel when Jace was in one of his aggressively “playful” moods. It became second nature to avoid whatever the blonde would throw at him.

        So when his parabatai walked into his bedroom with something in his hands, shouting “Alec, Deflect!”, it was a force of habit to avoid whatever was incoming.

         Alec rolled his eyes at his overenthusiastic brother, trying to figure out what was thrown at him. He searched for a few seconds before he found the bag on the floor. Picking up the bag, he looked through the contents, and what Alec saw made his face turn bright red. “Jace!” he almost screamed, his voice an octave higher than normal.

         “What? You and Magnus have got to be careful. Just because you’re two guys, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have safe sex. It was never covered in our “sex ed”, of course we really didn’t have sex ed, but at least I’m not too embarrassed to use a computer. Now for gay sex-.”

        “Jace! Magnus and I have talked about it already. He’s given me websites to look at and stuff… We don’t need to talk about this!”

         “Cool, bro. Then just think of those as an early wedding present.” The blonde winked at his parabatai before he left, chuckling softly.

         This time it was Alec throwing his book at Jace, minus the warning, as he left the room. The book hit the door. Alec’s neck and face still felt like they were on fire. God, he couldn’t believe Jace was trying to give him the sex talk. It took a few seconds for the embarrassment to subside.

         Alec thought that even if he wasn’t gay, Jace would still be trying to embarrass him with a sex talk. He huffed with a smile tugging on his lips. It was nice that being gay didn’t change his and Jace’s relationship. There was now a full force smile on his beet red face. Alec had hoped for a friend but in the end he got something better, a brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment, kudos, bookmark, reblog, like, etc. feeds this starving artist's soul! 
> 
> My tumblr is [here!](http://headcanteven.tumblr.com/) If you want to talk to me or request a prompt, my ask box is open! :) 
> 
> Rebloggable story [ link.](http://headcanteven.tumblr.com/post/158601985603/alec-deflect)


End file.
